Parce qu'en plus il mentait ?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Pwp. Ryo regarde un peut trop la télé.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Parce qu'en plus il mentait ?

Résumé : Ryo regarde un peu trop la télé.

Note : S'ennuyait en maths ^^

Parce qu'en plus il mentait ?

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement claquant contre le mur émettant un bruit sourd qui réveilla Yamashita Tomohisa. L'intrus pénétra tout aussi vite arrivant en quelques pas devant le lit tirant les couvertures hors du lit.

_ Piiiii!

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage tout en se relevant, Yamapi plongea son regard dans celui paniqué de Ryo Nishikido.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

_ Je crois que j'ai la peste noire.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du leader des News avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber en arrière.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

_ J'ai des troubles du sommeil.

Remontant la couverture sur son corps Yamashita, soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner faisant ainsi dos à son amant. Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Ryo avant qu'il ne monte sur le lit les jambes de chaque cote du corps de son cadet pour tenter de l'allonger afin qu'il lui fasse face.

_ Je vais mourir et tu t'en fiche.

_ Si t'avais vraiment la peste, tu ne serais pas là à essayer de me réveiller, tu serais au téléphone entrain d'appeler les urgences.

Le regard de Nishikido se dirigea doucement vers le téléphone avant de revenir vers le visage heureux d'avoir trouver la preuve que la maladie de son aîné était fausse de Yamapi.

_ Je voulais te prévenir avant. Que tu sois au courant si je meurs.

Sentant le reproche dans la voix du Kanjani, Tomohisa ferma les yeux avant de se masser l'arrête du nez.

_ Et comment tu sais que c'est la peste?

_ Parce que House l'a dit.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du leader alors qu'une de ses mains n'envoie une tape dans l'une des cuisses de Ryo.

_ Faut que t'arrête House.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Le regard horrifié qui s'installa sur le visage de Nishikido fit rigoler Yamashita.

_ Parce qu'à cause de lui, la semaine dernière t'avais la rage.

_ D'accord, j'ai un peu paniqué la dernière fois. Mais cette fois c'est vrai! J'ai vraiment des problèmes de sommeil !

Secouant la tête de droit à gauche tout en soupirant, Tomohisa se redressa forçant son aîné à s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ T'as bien dormis hier pourtant.

_ Ouais mais ce soir, rien à faire. J'ai pas du tout sommeil.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita avant qu'il ne lève l'une de ses mains pour caresser la joue de son amant. Attrapant la main de son cadet, Ryo déposa un baiser à l'intérieur.

_ Et qu'est ce qui est différent entre hier soir et ce soir ?

_ A part House à la télé ?

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit tirant un nouveau soupir à Tomohisa.

_ Dis-le.

_ On a pas couché ensemble.

_ Et c'est à cause de ça que t'arrive pas à dormir je parie.

_ C'est une possibilité. Faut que tu te laisses faire qu'on soit sûr.

Posant sa main à plat sur le torse de son cadet, Ryo le poussa en arrière l'allongeant sur le matelas avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches.

_ Et House guérit la peste comme ça aussi ?

_ Ouais. Mais c'est deux filles dans l'épisode.

Retirant rapidement le bas de pyjama de son amant, Nishikido l'embrassa l'empêchant ainsi de se plaindre. Laissant ses mains remonter le long des jambes de Yamashita, Ryo les écarta afin de s'installer entre.

_ Et si je refuse de le faire demain, tu seras de nouveau malade.

_ Faudra le faire pour être sûr que je reste en bonne santé.

_ Pervers.

_ Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

_ Pervers.

Se débarrassant de son T-shirt, le Kanjani déboutonna son jean avant de le retirer entraînant son boxer en même temps.

_ Je suis malade. Faut pas être méchant avec les personnes malades.

_ Tu n'es pas malade !

_ J'ai la peste.

_ Et t'essaye de me la refiler ?

Attrapant les poignets de Tomohisa dans une seule de ses mains, Nishikido empêcha son cadet de le repousser avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je te laisse faire mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable.

_ Tu te rebelle maintenant ?

_ Je te rappelle que je suis l'un des préférés de Johnny-san. Si tu m'embêtes trop, je vais me plaindre et tu seras viré.

Glissant l'un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, Ryo sourie en entendant le gémissement de douleur de Yamashita.

_ Tu ne ferais pas ça à quelqu'un de malade ?

_ Si.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi méchant.

Faisant pénétrer un second doigt dans l'intimité de Yamapi, Nishikido fit glisser sa langue sur la clavicule de son amant.

_ C'est toi le plus méchant.

_ Moi ? Nan. Je suis un ange.

Le sourire sadique de Ryo fit rigoler Tomohisa avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Relâchant enfin les mains de son cadet, le Kanjani approfondit le baiser, heureux de sentir les mains de Yamapi glisser sur son corps. Retirant ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, Nishikido se positionna un peu mieux entre les jambes de Yamashita.

_ Un ange ne couche pas !

_ Faut bien, si il veut guérir.

_ Le sexe n'est pas un médicament.

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit alors que ses mains attrapaient les cuisses de son cadet pour les placer sur ses hanches.

_ Prouvons ça tout de suite.

Faisant entrer son sexe en Tomohisa, Ryo l'embrassa étouffant le gémissement de son amant entre ses lèvres.

_ Si t'arrive à dormir après c'est que ça soigne ?

_ Ben oui.

_ Et si ça marche alors que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Ca ne marche pas.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nishikido alors qu'il commençait à faire un mouvement de va et viens. Regardant son cadet se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir, le Kanjani pris son sexe entre ses doigts commençant à le caresser au rythme de ses déhanchés.

_ Parce que les autres sont moins bandants que toi.

_ Crétin. Pervers.

_ Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements, Ryo s'amusa des gémissements que Yamapi essayait de retenir. Caressant les lèvres de son cadet, Nishikido le força à laisser ses cris résonner dans la pièce.

Glissant ses mains dans le dos de son aîné, Tomohisa les fit glisser tout le long du corps de son amant y laissant de magnifiques griffures forçant Ryo à retenir un cri.

_ Pourquoi tu me griffe ?

_ Pour te rappeler que je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

_ Dommage.

Embrassant son cadet, Nishikido augmenta encore le rythme de ses va et viens. Sa respiration commença à se faire plus difficile désordonnant la cadence de ses mouvements.

L'une des mains de Yamapi se perdit dans ses cheveux tirant son visage hors du cou qu'il était entrain de mordre. Continuant de masturber son cadet, Ryo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tomohisa cira tout en se libérant entre les doigts de son aîné. Agrandissant son sourire, Nishikido se délecta de la vision d'un Yamapi étendu sous lui et totalement offert à ses mains. Faisant quelques mouvements de plus, Ryo jouie à l'intérieur de son cadet avant de s'écrouler à côté de lui.

_ Sommeil ?

_ Maintenant, ouais.

_ Ca ne prouve rien.

_ Si. Le sexe guérit mes problèmes de sommeil.

_ Faux. Parce que si je te dis que je suis pas contre un deuxième round, t'as soudainement plus sommeil.

_ C'est une proposition en l'air ou…

_ Tu vois t'a plus sommeil.

_ M'en fiche d'avoir sommeil. T'as pas le droit de faire ce genre de proposition en l'air.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

_ Viens.

…

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Yamapi alors que sa tête s'écroulait sur l'épaule de Jin.

_ Mal dormis ?

_ House à la télé.

_ Tu ne regardes pas House.

_ Ryo, oui.

Glissant sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, Akanishi déposa un baiser sur son front espérant l'aider à s'endormir. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de poser une dernière question.

_ House donne des envies perverses à Ryo.

_ Nan. Il lui refile des maladies imaginaires qui se soignent par le sexe. Hier c'était la peste avec des problèmes de sommeil.

_ Pauvre Pi-chan.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Yamashita fermait les yeux prêt à s'endormir.

_ Mais attend. Hier c'était pas l'épisode de la peste.

_ Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus il mentait ?

Fin

Je devrais aussi arrêter de regarder House, j'ai plein de maladies rares différentes en une seule journée -_-' Enfin ça me donne de l'inspi alors tant mieux, nan ?

(petit parenthèse : J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes plagiait certains textes [pas forcément les miens mais c'est arrivé]. Un petit lien ou rappel de la fic dont vous vous inspirez [parfois fortement] serait plutôt bien vu)

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
